Kingdom Hearts vs Us?
by Aptenodytes
Summary: What happens when Kelz's PS2 goes hay-wired and she and her friends are stuck in Kingdom Hearts??rated PG13 for some cursing.
1. is there a cross on the heartless sign? ...

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first humor fic so I hope it will be enjoyable! I will have me and two other friends joining me in this fiction, they will be as follows, Pojo and Rep. And of course I'll be in it too! I shall be known as * Drum roll* KELZ! * Coughing from my invisible audience* . . .right . . .ok then. Well do any of you want to hear my barney song- * everyone* NO! You don't have to yell! * Everyone feels ashamed* (Rep.) Kelz um why are you talking to yourself? (Kelz) what are you talking about, there's everyone right there in front of me! * Men in white coats burst through the door and take a screaming Kelz away*  
  
Disclaimer: (Pojo) Ok then . . .since Kelz isn't here to say the disclaimer then I guess I will! Ahem,  
  
We don't own Kingdom Hearts. Why you ask? BECAUSE GREEDY CORPORATIONS LIKE SQUARESOFT AND DISNEY DON'T SHARE! That is all I have to say.  
  
(Rep) WAIT! You forgot about my disclaimer!  
  
(Pojo) What? You don't own anything!  
  
(Rep) * Yes I do! I own the VDG!  
  
(Pojo) right, and I forgot the part where I cared.  
  
(Rep) no one loves me *hugs Seto plushie *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kingdom Hearts vs... Us? ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rep. And Pojo have gathered at Kelsey's house for a normal-not-a-care- in-the-world sleepover. Kelz is naturally hogging the Playstation2 playing Kingdom Hearts while Rep. And Pojo are fighting over who gets the last popcorn kernel.  
  
Kelz: *pauses game * would you two stop fighting over that stupid popcorn kernel!?  
  
Rep.: *stands up on the couch getting ready to rant * That stupid popcorn kernel?! Why my ancestors had survived on just one corn kernel for weeks! And besides, now they're covered with butter!  
  
Pojo: *eats popcorn kernel while Rep. Is ranting *  
  
Kelz: *rolls eyes * first of all that butter is fake and second, I bet you made up the first part about your ancestors!  
  
Rep.: *sweatdrop * is it getting hot in here? *Sits down *  
  
Kelz: *continues playing game *  
  
Pojo: Mmmmm, that popcorn kernel sure was good.  
  
Rep.: Why you little! *B$tch slaps Pojo *  
  
Pojo: *slaps back *  
  
  
  
Five minutes later and they're still slapping each other.  
  
  
  
Kelz: NOOO!!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!  
  
Rep. And Pojo stop slapping each other  
  
Rep. And Pojo: Huh?  
  
Kelz: Riku keeps beating me!  
  
Pojo: Rep. brought her players guide, why don't you just look to see how to beat him?  
  
Kelz: *shrugs * ok.  
  
Rep hands Kelz the player's guide  
  
Kelz: hmm, hmmm . . . ok, yep, yep . . .  
  
Pojo: Have you figured out how to beat him?  
  
Kelz: No, I just got this popcorn kernel out of my molar.  
  
Pojo & Rep.: -_-;;;  
  
Kelz: hey, here's a picture of Riku!  
  
Pojo: LEMME SEE!! *Jumps up and down *  
  
Gives the player guide to Pojo  
  
Pojo: *snatches *  
  
Rep.: Hey, you can tell Riku is going to be evil from the start because he has that cross on his chest and there's a cross in the sign for the heartless!  
  
Kelz: Rep., those are suspenders . . .and there is no cross in the heartless sign.  
  
Rep.: Yes there is!  
  
Kelz: No!  
  
Rep: Yes!  
  
Kelz: No!  
  
Rep.: Yes!  
  
Pojo: *looks in the book to find a picture of the heartless sign * Guys stop bickering; here's a picture of it.  
  
Kelz & Rep.: *looking at the heartless sign *  
  
Kelz: I don't see any cross.  
  
Rep.: Are you BLIND?! It's right there!  
  
Kelz: whatever, I'm thirsty. *Goes to get some Root Beer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Comes back and places the cup on the floor by the PS2 *  
  
By know Kelsey is watching the whole scene where Riku has been possessed by Ansem, Rep. Is pouting about not getting the popcorn kernel, and Pojo is swooning over the Riku picture. But by accident Kelz knocks over her Root Beer, spilling it on her PS2!!!!  
  
Kelz: Dammit! *Sparks fly everywhere *  
  
Rep. & Pojo: *running around like headless turkeys *  
  
The PS2 starts to shake violently producing a blue light, all the lights go out and the blue light is the only thing bright in the house. The PS2 seemed to cause a lot of noise and created a powerful wind that blew everything around. Was this the end?! Kelsey, Rep., and Pojo are now all huddled together in fear when all of a sudden!  
  
Rep.: *is yelling over all the noise that the PS2 is making * I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOOM!  
  
Ok then . . .anyway. The blue light becomes brighter and brighter until no one can see anything! What will happen next?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ok this is a start, right? Well I hope it was ok, I'd write more but I need to finish Kingdom Hearts first ^_^;;;;; I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting than people fighting over popcorn kernels, ok? Bye for now!  
  
~Kelz 


	2. Falling down the Rabbit hole and Kelz is...

Authors Note: Hahaha, the only thing I'm looking forward to in the super bowl is half time! Hi everyone! Just to tell you I've gotten to "the end of the world" ! But I don't want to go there cause I want to beat the Hates cup, so I can get the secret ending! I was on the titan too and guess what happens. . .that's right THE. POWER. WENT. OUT. I literally yelled "NO!" And I called my friend and told her. I was sad . . . but ANYWAY I just decided to write and play at the same time for everyone's sake! Bye and here is my disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath * I, I. . .I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! *runs away crying *  
  
*comes running back with tears still in eyes * (through choked sobs) and I don't own (formally known as) Pojo and Rep. *goes running away again *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Kingdom Hearts vs. . .Us?~  
  
  
  
  
  
The blue light becomes brighter and brighter until no one can see anything!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kelz: I can't see anything!  
  
Rep.: No kidding smart one!  
  
Pojo: is it me or does it feel like we're falling?  
  
*Everybody looks down to see a girl with blond hair standing on what looks like a witness stand *  
  
Everyone: *ish falling * AHHHHH!  
  
At the moment Rep. has fallen on an uncomfortable Sora, Pojo is lying on her back looking at the sky, with Kelz lying on top of her.  
  
Pojo & Sora: ugh, er, ow, *grumble * . . .GET OFF ME!  
  
Rep. & Kelz: O.O; *jump's off them at the same time. . .but by accident rep. (being her klutzy self) trips over Sora's chain thing (or so she calls it)and falls flat on her face *  
  
Everyone: *laughing and pointing *  
  
Rep.: *hugs her massive supply of bishie plushies in her arms and runs away crying into, THE LOTUS FOREST! (dun dun dun) *  
  
Pojo: Rep.! Come back, we were only joking!!!!  
  
Kelz: yeah, only joking! *laughs more *  
  
Pojo: *kicks shin and gives Kelz "the look" *  
  
Kelz: Oh, this is serious..  
  
Pojo: -_-;; I'm surrounded by idiots. . .  
  
Goofy: Grawsh that's not very nice.  
  
Donald: Who are you guys?  
  
Kelz: We are evil heartless and have tricked you all, PREPARE TO DIIIIE!!!  
  
Donald, Goofy, and Sora: huh? Wha? Really?  
  
Pojo: NO! She's just joking!  
  
Kelz: *is on the floor cracking up *  
  
Sora: Well, who are you then?  
  
Pojo: I'm Pojo, and this is Kelz.  
  
Goofy: What goofy names! *huck *  
  
Donald: Your name is goofy uh er GOOFY!  
  
Goofy: *huck * You're right!  
  
Kelz & Pojo: o.O  
  
Alice: Hey why all of you have been chit-chatting I have been losing my case!  
  
Sora: *in reggae voice * don' worry, be happy!  
  
Queen of Hearts: shut up already!  
  
Kelz: jeeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Queen of Hearts: *death glare.eye twitches *  
  
Everyone but Kelz: oooooo.  
  
Kelz: eh heh. *Cheesy smile *  
  
Queen of Hearts: I'll let you off this time only because I haven't finished this case!  
  
Alice: Oh, pigs bum!  
  
Sora: What's wronge?  
  
Alice: I'm going to lose  
  
Queen of Hearts: no talking to the prisoners!  
  
Goofy: But Alice is innocent!  
  
Queen of Hearts: She tried to steal my heart!  
  
Pojo: No, actually the Heartless did.  
  
Queen of Hearts: the what-what?  
  
Kelz: *elbows Pojo * (whispering) they don't find out yet you dumb butt!  
  
Pojo: *sweatdrop *  
  
Kelz: she's feeling a bit er, woozy and she uh, doesn't know what she's talking about!  
  
Sora, Donald, & Goofy: *exchanging glances *  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
Sora: (finally thinking of what to say) what if we can prove Alice's innocence?  
  
Alice: *swoons over Sora's "thoughtfulness" *  
  
Queen of Hearts: *thinks * fine! Collect four pieces of evidence!  
  
Donald: *snickers * only four?! I mean, wow, that's A LOT!  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Goofy: come on, lets go look in the Lotus forest!  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy all leave into the Lotus forest  
  
  
  
Kelz: where's Rep.?  
  
Pojo: She ran out, remember?  
  
Kelz: ooh, yeah. She ran into the heartless infested Lotus forest, I remember now!  
  
Pojo & Kelz: *looks at each other, gasp, and then they're running into the entrance of the Lotus forest screaming "REP!" *  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald, & Goofy: huh?  
  
Pojo: we have to find our friend, she's in DANGER!  
  
Kelz: yeah, DANGER!!!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rep.: *sips cup of tea * And that's how I got my one-hundredth and fifthteenth bishy!  
  
  
  
Back to the other scene.  
  
  
  
Sora: LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!  
  
Kelz: *jumps forward while Sora kills the heartless that was behind her *  
  
Donald: You guys are nothing but trouble, find your friend by yourselves.  
  
Goofy: Now Donald. . .  
  
Donald: Shaddap you gay ass dog!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Goofy: *melts into a puddle of tears *  
  
Kelz: NO! GOOOOFEEEEEEII! You murderer! *points at Donald *  
  
Pojo: Don't worry, Disney characters can't die!  
  
Kelz: Oh, right.  
  
  
  
Goofy "magically" reassembles into a solid form  
  
Goofy: Grawsh.  
  
Sora: Aren't we getting a little off topic here?  
  
Pojo: Well can you help us or not?  
  
Sora: We already have to destroy the heartless, prove Alice's innocence, and now you want us to try and rescue your friend?  
  
Kelz: Basically.  
  
Pojo: Yeah.  
  
Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Alrighty, ok, sure!  
  
Goofy: Well do you folks got any weapons or protection against the heartless?  
  
Kelz & Pojo: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Donald: We wont help you if you can't help us!  
  
Sora: Donald who made you boss?  
  
Goofy: Yeah!  
  
Donald: eh heh.  
  
Sora: Well.uh..um......  
  
Goofy: Hey! I got an extra shield in stock, why don't you use if Kelz?  
  
Kelz: No way, nope.  
  
Pojo: I will!  
  
Goofy: *hands extra shield to Pojo *  
  
Kelz: Well what about me?  
  
Sora: I don't have another key blade, and even if I did-  
  
Kelz: I know, I know, only you can use the key blade.  
  
Sora: right so that leaves..*everyone turns to Donald*  
  
Donald: oh fine. *hands Kelz a rod that is used for defense and attacking *  
  
Kelz: YAY! NOW I JUST NEED A PINK DRESS AND FREAKY BANGS!!!!  
  
Sora, Donald, & Goofy: O.O;;;;  
  
Pojo: Uhhh, she bonked her head when we fell down the rabbit hole.heh.  
  
Kelz: No I did-  
  
Pojo: *Kicks Kelz in the shin *  
  
Kelz: Oh, right gotcha.  
  
Pojo: _  
  
Sora: Ok, are we all set?  
  
Everyone: *nodnod *  
  
Kelz: Cut the small talk and lets go kick some heartless butt!  
  
Pojo: You're making a fool out of yourself.  
  
Kelz: Nobody else actually watching this!  
  
Pojo: *points to the readers *  
  
Kelz: Meep! Where did THEY come from?!  
  
Pojo: They've been here the whole time you dumb butt!  
  
Sora, Donald, & Goofy: *start walking away *  
  
Pojo: HEY WAIT FOR US!  
  
Kelz: MEEE TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kelz, and Pojo all go out to prove Alice's innocence as well as rescue Rep. Will they succeed? Or will disaster come upon Wonderland?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! I have beaten kingdom hearts but I didn't get the secret ending, so I'll just play the end again. Also, As you can tell this is going to be the longest fanfiction in the world! I can't even finish up one world in one chapter! (well I could but I'm too lazy ^_^) I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to twist the plot a bit by getting my friend lost in Wonderland, but what do I know? Thanks for reading my story and reviews are gladly welcomed! (hinthintwinkwink)  
  
~Kelz 


	3. Heatless do the Hokie Pokie! Orwait is ...

Authors Note: YAY! CHAPTER THREEEE!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! But I was a bit peeved when ff.net denied reviewing or even logging in just to recognize fictionpress.net or whatever it's called. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! I just realized that I'm going to have to play the game again to get this story right..of course I'm going to screw up the plot a bit but I need to know where stuff is and crap. So..yay, I get to play the extremely long game of kingdom hearts! Again!!  
Disclaimer: I've said this two times already! Do I have to say it AGAIN? Fine, I do not own Kingdom Hearts...OK ok, and I do not own Pojo or Rep..  
~Kingdom Hearts vs... us? ~  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kelz, and Pojo are walking away past that stump thing and Cheshire Cat is there about to speak but sees them already leaving.  
  
Cheshire Cat: *sees them walking away * Crap I missed my cue again . . . . . . . . .  
~ . ~  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kelz, and Pojo are all running through the Lotus forest, encountering the heartless frequently.  
Kelz: WILL IT EVER END?!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Pojo: I think she's talking about the heartless.  
  
Sora: oh.  
  
Donald: this sure is a strange place..  
  
Goofy: Beggars can't be choosers, Donald. Huck.  
  
Donald: *rolls eyes *  
  
Pojo: Hey everyone I think there's a box over here! *Motions to a chamber thing *  
  
Sora: lets check it out.  
  
Kelz: She's right! *Points to a pink box *  
  
Sora: *opens box *:::Footprints:::  
  
Pojo: How can you collect footprints?  
  
Donald: You just can!  
  
Pojo: eh, that's good enough for me.  
  
Kelz: hey I wonder if we can talk to the flowers like in the movie!  
  
Donald: what's a movie?  
  
Kelz: uh..Uh.I wonder if we can talk to the flowers!  
  
Donald: but I wanted to know about the mov-  
  
Kelz: hi flower!  
  
Yellow flower: Give me a potion!  
  
Kelz: No! *Hits flower *  
  
Goofy: I think we better get goin'.  
  
Sora: yes.  
  
Pojo: Kelz, you are such a ditz.  
Now as the narrator I will save everyone time and just say that they found Stench and an Antenna. But they couldn't find the fourth piece of evidence!!  
Sora: They really made the fourth one hard.  
  
Kelz: Yeah cause you get something good if you get all four.  
  
Donald: Can we just go give three pieces of evidence to the queen?  
  
Pojo: I'm up for that.  
  
Kelz: Hey, but shouldn't we look for Rep.  
  
Sora: Screw her; Alice is prettier!  
  
Pojo: Wow, I didn't know video game peoples could be so stereotype.  
  
Sora, Donald, Goofy: *all tripping and punching each other in attempt to prove Alice's innocence first *  
  
Kelz: *rolls eyes * boys . . . . .  
............Meanwhile............  
Rep.: I've been walking around for hours.. it's like there's no door. *Leans on wall but falls through because the wall is really a door * ....oh....  
.~.~.~.~.~.  
Queen: Good, now lets put in my evidence! *Two boxes appear next to the ones that Sora and the group collected *  
  
Pojo: hey! We collected all that evidence for NOTHING??  
  
Queen: Yup.  
  
Kelz: ok!  
  
Pojo: .  
  
*Boxes mix together *  
  
Pojo: WTF??!  
  
Everyone: *gasp *  
  
Pojo: What, I just said, W. T. F  
  
Everyone: ohh *exchange smiles and glances *  
  
Queen: Would you just pick a box already?  
  
Sora: Okie dokie!  
  
Pojo: *whispers to Kelz * do you think he's . . .*ahem * too happy?  
  
Kelz: ANYWAY.I choose *points to leftmost box . . . . Spins around and chooses the right one* that one!  
  
*Box opens up and you see a Heartless pop out *  
  
Goofy: Hey, look it's dancing!  
  
Donald: yeah.dancing..  
  
Sora: it's so cute!! *Smile *  
  
Kelz: What kind of dance do you think he's doing?  
  
Pojo: I think he's doing the hustle.  
  
Sora: No, he's doing the hokie pokie! *Starts doing the hokie pokie *  
  
Kelz: *joins in *  
  
Pojo: oh well, *does it too *  
  
Donald: When in Rome . . . . *Dances *  
  
Goofy: wow a disco! *Joins in *  
  
By then everyone but the Queen is doing the hokie pokie!  
  
Everyone but the Queen: You do the hokie pokie and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all-  
  
Queen: SHADDAP! *Eye twitches *  
  
Sora: .  
  
Donald: . . . .  
  
Goofy: . . . .  
  
Kelz: Do you take angerment classes?  
  
Queen: Why yes, how could you tell?  
  
Kelz: Um..I'm just really good with people that's all! *Sweatdrop *  
  
Queen: I see. Will someone tell me what in the world that thing was?  
  
Sora: there's your evidence Alice is innocent!!  
  
Queen: But I asked what that was!!  
  
Sora: So?  
  
Queen: Rrrrrgh... Silence! I am the law here!!!  
  
Pojo: *whispers to Kelz * someone is power hungry.  
  
Kelz: you mean like Hitler? I like Hitler..so powerful...and insane...and he did suicide! He's so cool!  
  
Pojo: ok then.......  
  
Queen: Article 29 anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!  
  
Donald: That's crazy!  
  
Queen: Duh, cause IM crazy. Like Hitler!!  
  
Kelz: *to Pojo * see!  
  
Pojo: . . .  
  
Queen: quite talking! Cards seize them at once!!  
*Everything disappears *  
  
Kelz: it's like MAGIC!  
  
*A card falls on top of Kelz *  
  
Kelz: Ahh! *Gets locked up in the same cage as Alice * ello!  
  
Alice: Want to play tea party?  
  
Kelz: sure!!!!!!!  
  
*A minute later Pojo gets shoved into the cage too *  
  
Pojo: What in the world?? *Sees Alice and Kelz sipping invisible tea *  
  
Alice: We're playing tea party!  
  
Pojo: ooo, lemme play!!  
  
Kelz: *hands tea cup *  
Pojo, Kelz, and Alice are all playing tea party in a cage that can only fit one person while the others are fighting their butts off....  
  
Sora: *huff puff * where's Pojo and *wheeze * Kelz?  
  
Donald: Who *casts spell * cares?  
  
Goofy: Donald why are you so stuck up?  
  
Donald: Watch it!!  
Finally with one finishing blow the tower exploded and the cage fell to the ground...  
  
Kelz: AHHHHHH!  
  
Pojo: WHEEEEEE!  
  
*Thump *  
  
Kelz: I bit my tongue...  
  
Pojo: Ha ha.  
  
*Everyone rushes over to cage *  
  
Sora: Where's Alice??!!  
  
Donald: She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting.  
  
Pojo: Oh yeah, state the obvious! *Rolls eyes *  
  
Queen: You fools!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone feels a gush of wind go by them *  
  
Sora: dang.  
  
Queen: Find the one who is behind this!  
  
Pojo: how, I mean-  
  
Queen: I DON'T CARE HOW!!!  
  
Pojo: o.O;;  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy run toward the entrance of the Lotus Forest.  
  
Kelz: They're leaving us!!  
  
Pojo: Help!! We're still in this god-forsaken cage!  
Narrator: Will Pojo and Kelz ever get out of that "god-forsaken cage" ? Can the Disney characters find Alice???????????? Stay in tune for the next chapter!!  
  
Off Screen Director: Ok..and CUT!  
  
Narrator: how did I do? Was that good enough..or should I have made my voice a bit deeper?  
  
OSD: no no no that was fine!  
  
Narrator: Alrighty then.  
  
OSD: Yep...  
  
Narrator: yeah..  
  
OSD: ok..see you tomarrow?  
  
Narrator: I guess...  
  
*they both leave *  
  
Kelz: HEEEELP US!!  
  
Pojo: WE'RE STILL IN HERE!!  
Authors Note: Wow, im finally done. Sorry sooo much that took so long. It's just I've been really busy with school and all. For awhile I wasn't very motivated to write either (family problems) . But anyway, There's the *THIRD * chappie of my fic!! That's honestly as far as I've gotten with any story that I have written, apparently writing blocks just love me. Audios Amigos! Bitt Seyr ! Bye! 


	4. WHO KNEW THE DOOR KNOB WAS BLACK AND THE...

Authors Note: Hiyas fellow readers and writers!! Thanks for checking out the fourth chapter of my story and for being patient with me cause I know I was being really slow at getting the last chapters in! I hope you enjoy Chapter Four of Kingdom Hearts vs..Us? !!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I live in Japan? No. Do I work in a fancy office and have a hot male secretary? No. Do I own millions of dollars and create video games?! NO! SO WHY WOULD I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS?? HM? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Whew, sorry got a little carried away there.  
  
BTW My friend Rep. helped me out a lot with chapters two, three, and four thanks Rep.!!  
  
~ Kingdom Hearts vs... us? ~  
  
Narrator: Now to review "last week's" episode of KINGDOM HEARTS! Kelz and Pojo; CAGED *drrooom * The Others; GONE *BUUMM BUM bum *  
  
Pojo: I can't believe that we got of that cage LIKE THAT.  
  
Kelz: Yah.*shivers*  
  
Pojo: Then that means we need to go and find Sora and co.  
  
Kelz: Co.?  
  
Pojo: The author assitant made me do it!!!  
  
Kelz: You mean ASSISTANT.  
  
Pojo: Are we going to find Sora AND COMPANY or have spelling lesson?  
  
Kelz: *puts author's ASSISTANT'S glasses * The First Letter Of The Alphabet Is-  
  
Pojo: Oh shut UP.  
  
Hours have passed by trying to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy..  
  
Kelz: NANANANANANANANA BATMAN BATMAN!  
  
Pojo: *twitch *  
  
Kelz: NANANANANANANANA BATMAN BATMAN!  
  
Pojo: *twitch twitch *  
  
Kelz: NANANANANANANANA FATMAN FATMAN! *Giggles *  
  
Pojo: OH FOR PETE SAKE!!!!!  
  
Kelz: Huh?  
  
Pojo: _;;;  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: GO TO THE NEXT PART TO CONTINUE CHAPTER!!! 


	5. PART TWO OF CHAPTER FOUR!

PART TWO!  
  
Kelz: *sees little opening in the grass * Hey Pojo what's that???  
  
Pojo: *looks at parting in grass and gapes * YOU found something??!!  
  
Kelz: I donno did I? *Starts humming fat- I mean batman song again *  
  
Pojo: *Drags Kelz along into the mysterious opening in the grass *  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy all are standing in front of a BIG BLACK CHAIR that is sitting on top of the nearest chandelier. The BIG BLACK CHAIR is turned the other way so you can't see who is sitting in it unless you run to the other side. Just as Sora was about to talk Pojo and Kelz walked in.  
  
Kelz: NANANANANANANA BATMA- oh there you peoples are!!!!!  
  
Sora: HIYAS! ( (  
  
Goofy: *scratches head * who is them folks?  
  
Pojo: o.O don't you remember us??  
  
Donald: He suffers from short-term memory loss. Goofy, they've been with us since we got here.  
  
Goofy: *Blink *  
  
Donald: Oh forget it.  
  
Five Minutes Later..  
  
Mysterious Person In BIG BLACK CHAIR: I've been expecting you.  
  
Kelz: AWSOME!  
  
Sora: We've been expected?  
  
Pojo: Do we get tea?!!  
  
Everyone: *staring at Pojo *  
  
Pojo: What?????  
  
MPIBBC: *turns around and the mysterious person is revealed. In their lap is the Cheshire Cat and they're petting it as if they were Dr. Evil *  
  
Pojo, Kelz, Sora, Goofy: GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Donald: *silent for a bit * gasp! .Heh.  
  
Kelz: REP.?! IS THAT YOU???!!  
  
Pojo: No Kelz it isn't, this person just happens to have sun-in bunny ears...  
  
Kelz: oh.(  
  
Pojo: (secretly) muhahahahaha. . .  
  
Rep.: Kelz your blondeness is showing.  
  
Kelz: Where?! *Hides "private areas" *  
  
Rep.: _  
  
Sora: How did you get here??  
  
Rep.: Oh me and Cheshire cat became good pals.  
  
Donald: So.??  
  
Rep.: He showed me around and told me to wait here for you guys!  
  
Kelz: Jeeze and I always thought that cat wasn't good for anything!  
  
Cheshire Cat: *hisssssssss *  
  
Kelz: o.O;;;  
  
Rep.: Oh, by the way! I wanna show you what I can do! *Brings arms back and thrusts arms forward creating a fire ball *  
  
Donald: *running around screaming because fireball hit him and now he's on fire *  
  
Everyone: *looking at each other as if saying 'shouldn't we help him?' *  
  
Cheshire Cat: *blows out small fire that was on Donald's hat * Ahem.Shadows are hard to see without light! *Points at unlit chandeliers *  
  
Sora: Jeeze you're BOSSY!  
  
Cheshire Cat: =D I know! *Disappears*  
  
Sora and Donald lit the Chandeliers and the shadows began to come out..(bum de bum bum)  
  
Kelz, Rep., and Pojo: RUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone Ran out of the Upside Down Room and came into the Deserted Garden, what they saw was a small tea party with signs that told them to sit in the chairs!  
  
Kelz: MORE TEA!  
  
Pojo: YAY!  
  
Rep., Pojo, and Kelz: *sit down and table and all of a sudden the chairs fall backwards and money falls out of the sky! *  
  
Goofy: *money hits him on head* Grawsh.  
  
Donald: HA-HA!  
  
Sora: MUNY!!  
  
Kelz: Muny??  
  
Sora: yah MUNY!  
  
Kelz: Jeeze yu nead Hooked On Phonics!!! Loke hoaw it worrkd fore mee!  
  
Sora: O_O;;; Hah, that's ok!  
  
Rep.: *eats muny *  
  
Pojo: ummm Rep.?  
  
Rep: *mouth full of muny* yawh?  
  
Pojo: Nevermind. . . . .  
  
Kelz: *laughing her azz off*  
  
Sora: Lets get a move on!  
  
Goofy: Ok Sora!  
  
Rep: Okie Dokie!  
  
Everyone walked out of the Lotus Forest and when they got back to the Queens castle they felt something was different.  
  
Kelz: Jesus Pojo was that you???  
  
Pojo: Hey you know I would admit it if I farted!  
  
Kelz: Yah that's true . . .Rep.??  
  
Rep.: Hey it wasn't me!  
  
Goofy: not me!  
  
Sora: I don't fart!  
  
*Everyone looks at Donald*  
  
Donald: *blink* what???  
  
Everyone: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After the group got over the fact that Donald had farted they all headed for the Bizarre Room just because Rep. And Kelz wanted to see the Door Knob and try to get his autograph . . .  
  
Kelz: I can't believe we're meeting the Door Knob!!  
  
Rep.: I KNOW!!! *Goes all teenybopper like*  
  
Pojo: Note to self: No more sugar for them . . . . .  
  
Sora: Why are you talking in italics?  
  
Pojo: Because It symbolizes that I was THINKING.  
  
Sora: Ohh . . .then how come I could read what you were THINKING?  
  
Pojo: I dunno!  
  
Goofy: OMG WHAT IS THAT?!  
  
Donald: What's what Goof- HOLY MAMMAS!  
  
*Everyone sees a humongous paper monster juggling*  
  
Kelz: I didn't know this was a circus!  
  
Rep.: Do you think they'll have cotton candy?! *Gets whapped with juggling thing*  
  
Kelz: O_O *Hides in fireplace*  
  
Pojo: Kelz you wimp!!!!  
  
Kelz: I choose life!  
  
Pojo: *sighs*  
  
Sora: Everyone AATTTAACK!  
  
Donald: Aye Aye captin'!  
  
Pojo: *Charges at paper monster*  
  
Goofy: *Helps Rep.* you ok???  
  
Rep.: Haha a doggie with funkyfied ears..  
  
Goofy: *Huck* Yupp! *Drags Rep. into fireplace*  
  
*All of a sudden a force field appeared blocking the fireplace, locking in Kelz, Rep., and Goofy!!*  
  
Goofy: Uh-oh  
  
Rep.: OoOo pretty colors!  
  
Kelz: Pojo kick that juggling clown's booty!!  
  
Pojo: Sure thing! *Looks at shield* how am I suppose to use this?!  
  
Goofy: Usually I just throw it at stuff hoping it'll hit sumtin *huck*  
  
Pojo: oh my gawd . . . *throws shield at Paper Man's face*  
  
Paper Man: AHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! *Is blind*  
  
Donald: Good job!!  
  
Pojo: =D *shield hits Pojo on the down fall knocking her out* X_X  
  
Kelz: PPOOOJJOOOO!  
  
Sora: *Jumps up and cuts lower body*  
  
Paper Man: MY MANLYNESS!!!!!!  
  
Sora: *laughing butt off*  
  
Donald: *Does a fire attack*  
  
Paper Man: *Juggling things go on fire* MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Donald: AHH!  
  
Sora: oh good going!  
  
*Donald and Sora go and hide under the table*  
  
Paper Man: *Kicks table out of the way* THERE'S NO HIDING!  
  
Sora: MOMMY!!!  
  
Donald: *goes berserk* TAKE THIS PAPER SCUM!  
  
Paper Man: *is given a toy car* its what I've always wanted!  
  
Donald: I knew you'd like it (  
  
Sora: You retard! *Cuts Paper Man in half while distracted*  
  
Paper Man: WAAA YOU TRICKED ME!  
  
Donald: hehe. . .  
  
The Paper Man died and the force fields disappeared, Kelz, Rep., and Goofy all rushed out and went to help Pojo . . .  
  
Kelz: Will she be ok?!  
  
Rep.: I dunno!!!  
  
Pojo: *Jumps up and looks all happy* HEEELLLOOO!  
  
Kelz: Wha?!  
  
Rep.: It's a miracle!!!!  
  
*Everyone does the Hokie Pokie*  
  
Sora: EEP my sword is going all crazy!! *Key blade starts glowing and stars that come from out of nowhere surround it*  
  
Rep.: Wow it's so tacky looking!  
  
Kelz: XD  
  
Pojo: =D  
  
Donald: *is so amazed*  
  
Goofy: Wowzers!  
  
Door Knob: *Yawns* you dawgs woke me up, don't be hatin!  
  
Kelz: wow the Door Knob is BLACK!!!  
  
Rep.: Kewl!  
  
Door Knob: *Yawns again and everyone sees a tiny keyhole in his mouth* Peace out my brothers . . . *goes back to sleep*  
  
~.~  
  
Authoress: You know what?  
  
Authoress Assitant: What?  
  
Authoress: isn't weird how there's a keyhole in a keyhole???  
  
AA: I guess? O.o  
  
Authoress: lol sorry  
  
~.~  
  
Sora: *Key blade automatically seals the keyhole making Wonderland shadow- free! * Neato!  
  
Kelz: wooow . . .  
  
Pojo: eh I've seen better video game effects!  
  
Rep.: That was pretty cool Pojo.  
  
Pojo: Why is everyone picking on me?????  
  
Donald: Haha!  
  
And that was that. Wonderland was sealed but Alice was nowhere to be found. Either way the travelers continued their journey, I wonder what comical danger awaits them next?!  
  
Author Note: YES CHAPTER FOUR DOWN FIVE BILLION MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! 


End file.
